In modern society, closestools have been popular to various families. A closestool mainly includes a closestool stand, a closestool seat, a closestool lid and a water storage system. The closestool seat exists because of a difference of excretion manners between men and women. Specifically, when having a bowel movement, there is no difference between men and women, both of men and women need to sit on the closestool seat. However, when urinating, men need to stand and flip the closestool seat up in case the closestool seat is contaminated by excreted urine, while women still need to sit on the closestool seat.
Currently, the closestool, the closestool seat and the closestool lid all need to be flipped or opened manually by a person himself or herself. In the case that flipping the closestool seat manually, hands may be stained with urine on the closestool stand. Some of men even are unwilling to flip closestool seat up when urinating and excrete urine directly, causing a severe contamination to the closestool seat.